Finding You Reylo Fanfic
by Beauty3440
Summary: it has been a year since the events of star wars episode 7, luke and rey return to the planet alliance and rey finds out Kylo Ren is obsessed with her now
1. Chapter 1

**QUICK SUMMARY: this fanfic takes place after star wars the force awakens events around 1 year after it, her and luke return to the alliance to see Leia, Finn, Poe, Chewbacca, and the others. little does Rey know, Kylo Ren, is now obsessed with her, trying to find her, where will she hide... but will she hide?**

(Rey's POV)

me and master luke were aboard on the the millennuim falcon, i was pilot because i knew how to pilot it. Luke sat next to me.

''Master, May i tell you my feelings?" i say

''go right ahead'' Luke says

''It's hard for me right now'' i say

''why?'' luke asks me concerned

''today is Han's death anniversary and i miss him so much!'' i say with tears

''it's okay Rey, i miss him too... Kylo did it because pain inside him urged him..'' Luke says fighting back his own tears

''Why did he exactly have to do it?'' i say

''i don't exactly know myself rey but let me tell you... he misses Han'' luke says

''what makes you say that?'' i say confused

''i feel it'' luke says

i smile slightly and put the Milliennuim falcon on auto-pilot as we were just 2 minutes away, we were so happy to see Leia, Chewbacca, Poe, Finn, and of course the droids!

i wanted to hug Luke so bad but i didn't want to act like a baby but... a baby isn't such a bad thing

''Will you hold me?'' i ask nervously

''i will'' he says and lets me sit in his lap and i cry in his shoulder.

''why'd he have to die'' i say

''it's okay rey, i promise you!'' luke says

i nod and get out of his lap as it landed. i was so sad and happy.

i walked towards the hatch and it began to open as a little ramp way led down me and luke went down.

we walked on the planet and walked towards the alliance shelter.

the automatic doors opened as me and luke walked in front of them.

i was different, my hair was different, i had it in one bun, and then i wore makeup now.

i was also a jedi in the training.

i turned to luke and smiled at him breifly as we were right outside of the meeting room which was where we see them all.

i opened the door and it revealed them all. they turn to me and luke and smile in joy.

Leia jumps up and smiles.

''LUKE!'' she yells and runs towards him and jumps in his arms making him fall over.

''REY!'' finn yells running towards me and jumping on me making me fall over.

I pushed him off me, as it hurt my belly.

''Rey! i missed you'' finn says with a smile.

''i missed you to'' i say to him but with no smile.

''are you okay?" he says

''no not really'' i say standing up.

a tear went down my cheek.

''Honey?'' leia says

''I just really miss han, it has been a year since his death'' i say with tears.

''we all do'' leia says

''you don't understand... he was like a father even though i only new him for a little amount of time'' i say with more tears

''Rey?'' luke asks

''i don't think i should of came back'' i say shaking my head with tears running off

''Rey!'' finn yells going after me

i begin to go faster, going into the forest, as i know Finn stopped because he heard rumors of this forest.

i ran faster until i ran into something causing me to fall.

i look up and see what i unexpected.

Kylo Ren without his mask with a surprise.

''PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!'' i says with tears.

he furrows his eyebrows

''why are you crying?" he asks

''you should know why!'' i yell

''why?'' he says confused

i roll my eyes and stand up.

he then uses the force to freeze me.

i try to move using my own powers but couldn't. i tried to scream but he puts his hand over my mouth.

he hugs me

''i feel the pain too'' he whispers in my ear breathing heavily against my face

he waves his hand across my face making me pass out but i felt his arms go around my back.

(Kylo's POV)

i carry her bridal style to my ship. as i exited the forest all of them were out from the Alliance building.

''REY!'' Finn yells

i take one hand and use the force to push finn to the ground as he groans.

i run with rey in my arms to my ship as Chewbacca shoots at my ship as the hatch door starts to close i begin to walk regularly to my new interrogation room.

* * *

how was chapter 1, i really enjoyed writing it, and if i did mess up on any sentences it is due to me having getting anesteshia getting done on me 2 days ago so im still a little Kroggy i hope you enjoyed


	2. Chapter 2

_**thank you for the amount of views on this book and i got some tips espicially with my dialounge but i did just get out of surgery about 2 days ago so i'll try my best and hope you enjoy**_

* * *

(Kylo's POV)

i watched her as she slumbered on my table. i made a new interrogation room since well... i destroyed mine. since she left anger filled me making me burn the room, so i made a new one about 2 months ago. her eyes began to flutter open and i smile. i had no mask on so she could see me.

''Why are you doing this to me?'' she says with a voice crack and tears. i didn't like her crying. ''i'm doing this for one reason my dear'' i say. i stand up and touch her thigh gently... ''i love you..'' i continue. her eyes looked to my hand, then to my face. her hand moves to my hand trying to remove it but I grab her hand and put it down to the table and tighten the grip on her hand. my hand goes across her thigh gently as she fights tears. i smirk at her.

''S-S-Stop please'' she says shaky. i shake my head as i squeeze her thigh making a tear go down her cheek. i let go of my grip of her thigh and wipe her cheek with my thumb.''don't you worry child i won't hurt you...'' i say. ''but you must let me not hate you'' i continue. she shakes her head, trying to stand up since i didn't lock her up.

I used the force and force her down on the metal like table. she winces in pain and holds her head. i smile, but felt guilty i didn't want her to hit the table that hard. I kiss her head for apology. she looks at me weird. ''Why do you act like you love me, you told me you did, i know you did, but i seriously scarred your face and you killed your own father'' she says making me look down. i did miss my father secretly, i never told anyone... i didn't exactly plan that to happen that day. ''I miss my father... as much as you.. of course i miss him... even though he was a foolish old man, i did it for one reason'' I say looking at her in the best way she could feel. ''the take away his pain'' i continue making her furrow her eyebrows... ''so you cared about Han?'' she says confused. i nodded in response ''he just left pain in my heart... from not supporting my path so of course i was pained and i still am by everyone... except you'' i say making her eyes widen.

''You can leave me and my ship. go to Leia, Luke, create a life with Finn, tell them all about me...'' i say ''but i really care-'' i get cut off with her kissing my lips. she was standing up and kissing me, i was surprised but it looks like she loves me now... i guess unless she is doing this to make me feel good. she breaks away biting my lip and lets go. ''I'm going to stay..'' she says. my eyes widen and a smile goes across my face. she chuckles.

''Just can i aleast... tell them bye'' she says. i nod and smile. ''i'll talk to them as well if you would like and i would like to talk to my mother'' i say for response making her smile. we stand up and hold hands.

* * *

 **What do you think of chapter 2? thanks for the support from chapter 1 :) love all of you 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED CHAPTER 1 AND 2, and yes im happy -_- okay im weird af but anyways this chapter is flashfowarded of them on the alliance already and there about to open the doors to the meeting room.**

* * *

(Rey's POV)  
we looked at each other and smiled. i put my hand on the door handle and opened it. they all weren't there. _hmm..._ I thought. ''wait! Kylo they should be in the recovery center which is just over here'' I say and he smiles. we just turned around and i put my hand on the handle and open the door. they all were surrounding Leia as she was standing up. They turned to me and Kylo. they saw us holding hands. ''No..'' Luke says shaking his head.

''Rey!'' Finn says pointing at me and kylo's hands. ''i know finn, master luke, our hands are touching... i just want to say goodbye'' i say making Luke look down. ''Rey, YOU LET HIM SEDUCE YOU TO THE DARK SIDE DIDN'T YOU'' Finn yells going towards me pushing me to the ground. ''It's your best bet you don't touch her again, Finn'' Kylo says. i look up to Luke ''no, i'm not me and him are going on a quest to find some jedi temples, or something like that'' i say looking up to kylo and he pulls me up. ''well it looks like Ben is turning good'' Luke says and i nod and Kylo smiles. ''But someone is getting in time out'' Luke says pointing to Finn, and Finn rolls his eyes and walks out of the room. ''Someone is jealous'' Kylo says to Luke and Luke laughs. ''yeah he is quite jealous'' Luke responds. We laugh. ''Master Luke, Kylo cares about-'' he cuts me off ''you'' he says. i nod and he smiles.

''Kylo... do you want to speak with your mother'' Luke says. Kylo gulps slowly. ''sure'' he says with a nod. Kylo walks over to Leia as i watched from the distance standing next to Luke.

''Im sorry mother for killing father, and hurting you... im in too much pain'' he says with a tear going down his face. ''im being tore apart and im afraid'' he continues.

''i know'' she says. Kylo leans into his mother and holds her and she rubs his back, he cries. i never seen him in this much pain

* * *

 **WELL ONE MISTAKE I THINK I MADE WAS leia didnt get hurt did she and i was thinking of my other book that i made of her getting hurt by Kylo so i messed up i think chapter 2 and 3 but ehh it shall be a good chapter have a good night and i will continue to write tommorow :)**


End file.
